The Love Triangle
by elenaequalslight
Summary: An old friend shows up at the Host Club. She befriends Haruhi. But what is her relationship with the guys, or rather, two special guys?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, so I've been working on this one for a while because I love Ouran High School Host Club and I've wanted to do this for a while. Happy holidays and Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own Ouran High School Host Club. :'( **

The Girl

Haruhi's POV

It all started out as a regular old day in the Host Club. We were all at our tables entertaining ladies when a girl walks in, late. She looked different from the other girls. For one, her honey colored hair was in tight ringlets as it fell down her back. She also held herself differently from the other girls who used the Host Club.

Everyone's eyes turned to her as she entered the Third Music Room, her uniform dress swaying as she walked towards Kyoya. Kyoya looked up at her in his way and smiled. A real smile, not a smirk.

The girl beamed back at him and then glanced at me. I froze in shock. Kyoya nodded and started to clean up his stuff. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ladies, I am afraid we will be closing the Host Club for today. Please gather your belongings and leave in an orderly fashion. We will be pleased to see all of you lovely ladies tomorrow." Kyoya announced politely but firmly.

The girls grumbled but left quite quickly until the only people left were the Host Club boys and the girls. Once they were alone the boys made a beeline for her. I made my way over as they all started to speak at once.

"Kiko-Chan! When did you get back?" Hani-sempai asked excitedly.

"Kiko-san! We missed you!" The twins said in harmony, of course.

"Kiko-kun. How was your trip?" Tamaki said in his usual tone. Kyoya said nothing as he had already spoken to her. The girl looked at them and smiled, but ignored their questions. Instead, she turned to me and bowed slightly.

"Hello. I haven't introduced myself. I am Yamaguchi Tsukiko. Kiko, for short. Pleased to meet you, Miss Fujioka." She said sweetly with a small smile. I stared back at her in horror. How did she know I was a girl?

"H-How did you know I was a girl? And pleased to meet you also." I asked, bowing also. She laughed a light tinkling laugh.

"Thank you. And well, it's quite obvious that you are a girl. I can't believe you get away with posing as a boy. I have no plans to blow your secret though." She said, her face becoming troubled. "I wouldn't want to cause trouble for you or the Host Club."

I looked at her, then at the boys who were staring at our conversation with dumbstruck looks on their faces and Kyoya's cunning grin. I laughed suddenly.

"I wasn't worried about that. It doesn't matter to me one way or another. Who cares what other people think." I replied.

She smiled to me and nodded. She turned to Kyoya. "I like her. She's cooler than the other girls at this school. She reminds me of the girls back home. More spirited." She smiled at me as she finished.

"So, when did you get back, Kiko-kun? We have all missed you." Kyoya asked her while he had her attention.

"Eh? Oh I got back two days ago. Then I had to deal with all the paperwork enrolling back in Ouran. Oh I saw your dad Tamaki. He was weird as always. You can totally tell where he gets it." She said as she turned to me. Tamaki has fled to his corner, muttering about not being weird.

The other boys laughed and continued on with their questions. It turned out that Kiko-senpai had been studying abroad in America for a year and she had not had had any contact with any of the boys since she left. But she had come from France, I learned. She was nice, too.

As it got late she turned to go. Saying her goodbyes I saw that Mori-senpai had been watching her but had not said one word which was usual for him. But I thought he would at least say hello. But my confusion was short lived as she turned towards the door and began walking away.

"Tsukiko." Mori-senpai called out. "Welcome back."

Kiko-senpai turned her head around, her hair whipping as it followed. She gave him a small smile, not unlike the rare ones he gives. "Thanks, Takashi." She says quietly and then she was gone.

I was too busy watching her leave to see the small smile on Mori-senpai's face. But it was there.

AN: OK so please review what you think about. Have a Merry Christmas and I hope you get half of what you want cause we don't want to be greedy, now do we?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope everybody had a good Christmas. I hope you have a happy new year, too! Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that looks familiar. I was not born that awesome. *sniff***

Haruhi's POV

I walked into music room three and was shocked to find that instead of the usual chaos everyone was in a circle except for Mori-senpai who was standing along the wall. Kiko-sempai was in the circle as well as Kyoya-senpai. Kiko-sempai glanced at the door and when she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"Hey Haruhi! What's up? Come sit with us. You're a little late, you know. But that's okay." She smiled at me as I walked over.

"What's going on here? Why is everyone in a circle?" I asked. Kyoya turned to me.

"We are having a club meeting, which you are late for. I will be adding that to-" Kyoya stopped himself before saying debt and it made me wonder until he looked at Kiko. He didn't want her to know about my debt.

"Adding it to what, Kyoya?" She asked, skeptically, raising an eyebrow at him. He shook his head.

"The notes, of course. What else?" She rolled her eyes as if to say she thought the way he took notes on everything was dumb.

"Anyways, the ladies will be here soon so we must discuss our weekend plans. Any suggestions?" He looked around the circle at everybody. The room was silent until Kiko raised her hand.

" Everybody could come to my beach house. It's not that far and I don't have anything to do over the weekend. I don't mind and it will be fun. Us hanging out like we used to." She smiled and everybody agreed. Kyoya then stood up and went over to his table and everybody started to leave the circle. And then the only person sitting on the floor was Kiko.

"Kyoya? Did you remember to put my entry into the schedule?" She called to him and he nodded.

"You're going to actually sit with someone? I didn't think you were like the other girls, playing favorites. Which one are you sitting with?" I asked her, offering my hand to help her up.

"You." She giggled. " I'd like you to be my friend. And if we can talk without the boys butting in, that would be nice. I love them all to death but you can not talk girl talk around them. It's so annoying." She rambled on, a slight scowl appearing on her face. I smiled, knowing just how she felt.

"Well anyway we should go sit down." I suggested as the Host club started. She nodded and we walked over to my table, where tea was waiting.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Haruhi?" Kiko asked me.

" Well, I do want to know more about you. Like how you know the boys, which ones you're closest to, love interests... you know, stuff." I rambled on and she laughed.

" Okay, I guess I'll start with Tamaki. So we are both from France and we actually went to the same elementary school until I was 8. How we met... Well my driver was late picking me up one day and I was waiting outside the music room and when I heard some music. Naturally, I went to investigate. And I find the quiet kid in my class playing the piano. It was Tamaki. It was wonderful. He's better now but he was still good back then. So that's how I met him. Any questions?" She asked me, finishing her first story. I shook my head wanting her to continue.

"Alright so then. Takashi and Mitsukuni. So when I was 8, I moved over here to live with my father and his family instead of France. I was really interested in martial arts so I started to go to this dojo. The teacher sucked so during our break I wandered off into another part of the dojo. It just happened to be the part where Takashi and Mitsukuni were practicing. I ended up watching them until it was dark and they didn't even notice me until they started to pack up. Takashi carried me back to my part of the dojo where my teacher was looking for me. She got actually got fired for losing me but Takashi, Mitskuni, and I have been best friends since." She blushed as she finished the story, probably embarrassed at the fact that she got lost.

"So then you started Ouran and met the others?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Ya. When Tamaki moved over here I was so surprised and then he started to make friends with the boys and pulled me along and that's why were all so close. Wait hold on let me show you something." She pulled something out of her bag. It was a picture of her and the boys all younger looking but smiling happily at the camera.

"That's all of us right before I left for America. I was in my last year of middle school." She smiled at the picture.

"Oh right so why did you leave for America?" I asked her, curious. She frowned.

"Just stuff to do with my mother's family. You know, what they do and all that." She murmured.

"And what does your family do?" I pressed the matter even though she seemed to not want to talk about it.

"Well my father owns a few computer companies over here and my mother... She does ...stuff." She said the last part quietly as if she didn't want anyone to know.

"Oh okay." I let it go. But before I could ask another question, Kyoya's voice rang out.

"Alright, today's Host club is over. Thank you for coming ladies." He announced politely to them.

"Well, alright then. We had fun. But I didn't get to ask you any questions, Haruhi. Oh well, we'll talk at my beach house this weekend right? You are coming?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Cool." She grabbed her bag and walked out with Mori-senpai and Honi-senpai who were waiting for her. I walked over to Kyoya.

"Kyoya? I know it's not my business but what does Kiko-senpai's mother do for a living?" I asked tentatively. He looked up at me.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you herself. You are turning into best friends. Well her mother is French Royalty, so she deals with the matters of state. Incidentally, that also makes Kiko a princess which she doesn't like to talk about so that's probably why she didn't tell you. Anything else, Haruhi?" He finished, tilting his glasses to look me in the eye. I gaped open mouthed at him.

"N-no, Senpai. Thank you." I walked away from the Shadow King to grab my things. My head was whirling with all this information.

"Haruhi! My beloved daughter! Would you like a ride home today? Please?" Tamaki shouted at me, playing his family thing again. I was so occupied I agreed.

"Alright, Senpai. But only to my house this time, please. I have homework." I sighed as we walked out. Tamaki is such a pain.


End file.
